


咸味奶糖

by Tracymu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracymu/pseuds/Tracymu
Summary: abo向试水文，纯甜不虐，诺俊，马东雷者误入
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter2

（诺俊／马东／abo）

李帝努就这么抱着黄仁俊在众目睽睽下穿过大厅来到了二楼酒店房间，发情期的黄仁俊哪里还有什么理智，结合热烧的他整个人都飘飘欲仙，他下意识的抱紧李帝努的脖子，腿紧紧的盘在李帝努的腰上，后颈的腺体又胀又热，他难受的只想从面前这个冰凉的身体上获得一点安慰，“亲亲我好吗，求你。”

李帝努看着像树懒一样紧紧盘在他身上的黄仁俊，眸色变得越来越深沉，房间里两个人的信息素混合在一起，浓烈的像炸了锅，他真的快要控制不住自己了，“你抬头看看我是谁，我是谁？”黄仁俊把头埋在他的锁骨上，发出小猫一样的呻吟，“Jeno，Jeno，求你，求求你了。”

李帝努深吸一口气，把在他脖子上摸索着乱亲的小东西扔到了床上，俯身而上，双腿横跨，跪在黄仁俊身体两侧，居高临下的看着他。黄仁俊肤色本来就白，现在即使烧的滚烫，也只是变得像新生儿一样粉红，带着水雾的眼睛委屈的看着他，双手环住他的脖颈，拉着他上前。

李帝努一个优质Alpha哪能受得了发情期Omega这样的撩拨，他只是懊恼为什么这个时候的黄仁俊处于发情期，谁都知道处在发情期的Omega说的话都不能信，发情期醉酒的Omega说的话那就更不能信，这个时候别管黄仁俊身边是哪个Alpha，他都只是单纯的想要，想要的更多。

李帝努俯下头，吻住了在他身下颤抖的嘴唇，大手覆上黄仁俊滚烫的后颈，温柔的替他揉着胀痛的腺体，这样做无疑是管用的，刚才还一直颤抖呜咽的黄仁俊，在他的揉捏与爱抚下被rua成了舒服的小猫，他感觉到黄仁俊在用力吸吮着他的舌尖，像抓住了什么救命稻草一样。

李帝努是不止一次想要把身下这个漂亮的小妖精拆散了吃掉的，完全标记了黄仁俊，就能彻底帮黄仁俊度过这次结合热，还能顺便释放了自己已经躁动不安的欲望。但他不能，也不忍心在黄仁俊不清醒的状态下就完全标记他。

自己小腹暗流涌动的感觉，已经挺起的欲望，浑身的细胞都仿佛在叫嚣着想要找一个快乐的出口，李帝努第一次感受到了英雄气短的感觉。

他用自己已经快燃烧殆尽，所剩无几的理智抱着黄仁俊从床上爬起来，推开了房间的窗户，冰冷的空气让他清醒了很多，他沿着黄仁俊的后颈一路亲吻，直到含住了滚烫的腺体。舌尖只是轻轻舔过，身上的人就敏感的颤抖着快要从他身上掉下去。

可能是长期服用抑制剂的原因，黄仁俊的腺体已经肿胀的像核桃一样大，李帝努紧紧抱着身上这个没什么重量的小人，确认他已经完全固定在自己的身上不会随意乱动之后，轻轻在他耳边说“忍忍，马上就过去了”，然后用牙咬破了黄仁俊肿胀的腺体，想要把自己的信息素注射进去。

黄仁俊吃痛，想要挣扎，李帝努紧紧抱着他，轻咬深吮，不断安抚着肿胀的腺体，握在黄仁俊腰上的手也轻揉摩挲着，他的信息素就这么进入了黄仁俊的体内。安抚了躁动不安想要喷涌而出的海浪，腺体慢慢消肿，身上的人也不再挣扎了，整个人无力地挂在了他的身上。

李帝努松开嘴，看着已经沉沉睡过去的黄仁俊松了口气，把他放在床上盖好被子，转身去了身后的浴室，自己也得泡个冷水澡，压抑一下已经挺起的欲望。从头到脚完全把自己浸泡在冷水中，气血汹涌的感觉慢慢消退了下去，眼睛重新变得清亮逼人，“该怎么和你算这笔账呢，骗人的小妖精。”

从浴室出来，李帝努也没敢把窗户关上，甚至把所有的窗户都打开了，把黄仁俊用被子层层裹好，自己穿着衣服和衣而卧躺在他身边睡着了。

黄仁俊第二天醒来，果然像李帝努猜测的那样什么都不记得了，就像往常一样伸着懒腰打着滚，只觉得头痛欲裂，浑身酸疼，尤其是脖子格外疼，他还天真的以为自己只是宿醉，睡姿不好落了枕，至于昨天发生了什么，他完全断片了。起码在打着滚撞到李帝努的怀里之前，他是一点都记不起来到底发生了什么的。

李帝努早就醒了，他撑着脑袋看着在被子里团成一团的小人安静的睡颜，他只觉得岁月静好，自己莫名心软得一塌糊涂。太奇怪了，自己明明也没有对他了解多少居然就这么轻而易举的完全放下了戒备。

没多久被子里的小团子自己伸展开，伸了个懒腰，迷迷糊糊的撞到了自己的怀里，又突然受了惊吓猛地缩了回去，从被子里掀开一条缝来看他,李帝努看的笑出了声，“早上好啊，仁俊。”

=TBC=

大家情人节快乐呀哇咔咔～今日的小甜饼派送完毕麻烦签收一下～


	2. Chapter 2

黄仁俊自知输了赌约，自己又是先动手的一方，早就红透了脸。相爱的人亲昵缱绻时，感觉又怎么会不相通？他明显感觉到了李帝努强烈的欲望，他那灼热的硬物已经抵在了自己的小腹上，而自己气血汹涌已经不受控制的欲望带动着身体深处极度的干涸感，撩拨得他全身不适，也提醒着他，他想要的更多。

黄仁俊看着眼前正抱紧他想把他完全嵌进身体里却仍然在克制着用询问的眼神期待他同意的李帝努。从前的记忆在眼前一闪而过，是李帝努用自己的身体在大庭广众之下替他遮去了众人的目光；是李帝努在那个痛苦的夜晚，用同样的姿势压制住自己的欲望，安抚下来发情期快要疯了的自己；也是李帝努，为了安慰自己的不安，把自己所有的真心全部交给自己。

他也喜欢李帝努，很喜欢，所以他想要和李帝努在一起，不管是做什么。

“仁俊，让我完全标记你吧。”  
“愿赌服输，我愿意。”

周围仿佛突然变得很静，旁边有什么人，都在干什么，他们都不在意了，两个人的信息素紧紧交缠在一起，好像要把他俩包裹在茧中央，此时，他们的眼中只有彼此。

黄仁俊把滚烫的脸紧贴在李帝努的胸膛上，听到他和自己同样紧促的心跳，李帝努紧紧抱着黄仁俊爬上泳池，走向二楼的房间。

黄仁俊的身体陷在柔软的被子里，李帝努双手撑在他身体两侧，完全覆盖住灯光和他的视线，房间里的信息素越来越浓郁，这次没人打开窗户去稀释它，龙舌兰酒和海盐混合在一起的灼热烤的黄仁俊浑身滚烫，然而眼前的人只是用宛如暗夜般幽深的眼眸盯着他看，黄仁俊只觉得喉咙又紧又干，“你看什么？”“黄仁俊”李帝努缓缓的问“我是谁？”

“Jeno，李、Jeno。”黄仁俊已经不能说出完整的单词，一张嘴就是支离破碎让他自己都害羞的喘息。李帝努脸上重新浮现淡淡的笑意，深邃的眼里倒映着迷离的灯光，重新变得清亮逼人。

黄仁俊已经烧的像快要被煮熟的虾米，脚趾都难受的卷在了一起，李帝努俯下头，沿着他含泪的眼睛，到他颤抖的双唇，已经开始肿胀的后颈，缓缓向下亲吻。黄仁俊立刻被他吻得意乱情迷，双手抓住李帝努的短发，呼吸变得越来越急促。

顷刻间，李帝努已经褪掉了黄仁俊的衣服，在他身体上一阵吮吸轻咬，揉捏占有，想把自己的信息素完全融进眼前这个人的身体里。唇舌和大手经过处，引起一路轻颤，他起身，吻住了黄仁俊颤抖的双唇，才发现这个人正紧紧咬着牙关不想让自己发出声音，李帝努一只大手揉捏住黄仁俊的细腰，不断地在敏感处摩挲，另一只手分开紧并的大腿向后穴探去，只是他指尖触碰的一瞬间，黄仁俊就忍不住全身一抖，嘤咛出声，身体欲拒还迎，无力地轻扭，却任由他轻松地将手指插了进去。看他忍不住全身在他怀里蜷缩起来，李帝努开始快速而耐心地揉捏、转动，想让那里更加湿润，更加能容纳他。

黄仁俊未经人事的身体极其敏感又紧致，只是第三根手指进入的时候，他就已经痛得哭出了声，“不要，不要再碰了”李帝努吻住他的嘴唇，嘴上再怎么求饶，但身体很诚实，很快就湿了一片。

李帝努第一次体验到水深火热的感觉，黄仁俊的身体太紧致，只是进去了一个头就紧紧的被肉缝卡住了，潮湿温热的通道就像勾人的巢穴，引得李帝努只想挺身而入。李帝努的手不断摩挲着他敏感的腰部，“宝贝，放松，好好享受”李帝努身上的凉意仿佛在诱惑着黄仁俊快点缴械投降，身体欲拒还应，腿缠上了李帝努的腰，李帝努一寸寸缓缓进入，黄仁俊痛得早就泪流满面，却仍然想要的更多，嘴里呜咽，下身却吸得越来越紧。

李帝努眸色一沉，凑上前吻住黄仁俊的后颈，舌尖一下又一下舔舐着他的腺体，下身挺身而入，开始慢慢抽动，黄仁俊很快发现自己不疼了，取而代之的是一种难以描述奇异又舒服的感觉。随着李帝努越来越快的抽动，黄仁俊高高低低发出不成样子的嘤咛和喘息。

或深或浅，或快或慢，李帝努不断摸索着黄仁俊的敏感点，直到黄仁俊身体颤抖，尖叫着先于他射在了自己的身上。他知道自己找到了对的地方，不断冲撞着黄仁俊的敏感点。黄仁俊只觉得眼前一黑，快感像电流般席卷了全身，揉着自己腰肢和腿根的手也让自己想要缠的更紧。李帝努只觉得通道突然变得更窄，用尽所有的力气挤进了敏感点旁边的生殖道里。

黄仁俊只觉得一股热流涌入体内，源源不断的滋润了深处极度的干涸，两个人的信息素毫无隔阂，终于完全融合在了一起，他突然觉得世间万物从此刻都变得格外渺小，眼前这个男人从此之后就是他的全部。

李帝努再退出来的时候，黄仁俊的生殖道已经完全关闭，自己的精液完全被锁进了他的体内。无力地蜷缩在李帝努的怀里仁俊抬起头，看着眼前额头微微冒汗的李帝努，在他耳边说“李帝努，我好爱你。”

李帝努听完后，嘴角又忍不住上扬，可望向他的眼神，却更加深沉，黄仁俊只觉得空气又变得滚烫的像刚煮开的沸水，身下的硬物又一次抵住了他。


End file.
